Bubble was a Concrete Angel
by xXToughCookieGirlXx
Summary: This tells a story of Bubbles a powerpuff girl, it relates to the song concrete angel and shows how real children live like bubbles! please review


Bubbles is a concrete angel! xox

Bubbles used to live in a nice home with her father and sisters, but one day the professor married and they were a proper family and the lady wasn't a fake like ima goodlady. Anyways let's get back to the story and this isn't funny. It shows a life many kids are going through.

Bubbles Never had a real mum before but now her new mum was so nice. Blossom got on with her because she was smart like blossom and she also likes the sporty things too and she does that with buttercup. Bubbles was good at art and the mum was kind and caring for her new daughters.

But on September the 5th the professor became ill. He was sent to the hospital and after a few weeks the doctor sent a letter to the mum and she read it.

It said...

To mrs Utonium

We are very sorry about you're husband. We tried our best to look after him but it kept on getting worst. So he is in a better place now.

We are so sorry

Yours sincerely

Doctor fossil

She was crying and upset! The girls didn't know what to say and every time they ask for help or something she ignores them and starts filling her broken heart with beer and smoking.

Then one day blossom came back home and she had failed a test and she needed to get it signed, so she has fear all over her body. Blossom went to her mothers room and showed her the test. The mother was drunk and crazy and starts hurting blossom and saying curse words.

She said " why the **** did u fail, I am ******* caring for you u idiot!"

She was hurting blossom and blossom locked herself in a room and never came out.

Buttercup was sitting on the grass and heard the words and she was scared to go in the house because her own mother frightens her. Buttercup may seem the toughest fighter but that lady scares her the most, so buttercup grabbed her stuff and flew Far far away.

Bubbles was crying. She heard what happened but she wasn't brave like her sisters to run away or lock her self in a room. She told no one why blossom and buttercup did that and she did not tell anyone about her mother.

The next day, Bubbles found her dress from yesterday on the floor so she wore that again because the laundry was in her mothers room and the mother was lying on the bed with a cigarette in one hand and a wine bottle in the other.

In the kitchen she had a biscuit and found some bread and she put it in her bag for lunch. Every time she leaves she always says goodbye to her dad's picture because she believes he's soul is somewhere there.

Then bubbles left the house and headed straight to the school. She saw her friend Angel and ignored her because she was too depressed.

Angel ran up to bubbles and asked what's wrong. Bubbles ignored her again and pushes her away. She wanted to tell everything to Angel but she was too scared! No one knows what this little girl is holding back.

She enters the classroom and sits down while thinking and doodling. The teacher checks on the students progress and when she saw bubbles, she saw bubble drawing pictures of her sisters and the professor. The teacher (Miss Keane) was confused and was not sure what to do so she ignored.

It was break time and Bubbles sat on an empty bench, normally before she would play with her sisters and angel but now she's all alone.

The only person that was worried was a little boy called Boomer. He had blonde hair and wore a dark blue top. He sat next to her and starts so comforting her and making her giggle. Bubbles felt ok when she was with him, he was like the only person we can trust with anything.

His brothers (brick and butch) showed up and told boomer he had to go. Boomer told bubbles to talk to him sometime and bubbles said yes.

When she came home she had a little smile and she grabbed the phone and starts calling boomer and

he said "no need to call I live next to you just talk through the window"

Bubbles put down the phone and headed to the window and saw Boomer.

Bubbles said " ok, my mum is still drunk but I hope she doesn't com..."

Bubbles's mum burst through the door with a bottle and starts yelling and hitting her. Boomer wanted to go and save her but once the mother was done it looked like to boomer it was the end of bubbles.

He called the police and they came straight away. The police caught the mother but she passed out from the drinking and then she was shoved in a police car. Boomer wanted to go and see bubbles for the last time but an ambulance arrived and pushed him away.

A day later in the morning, boomer and his mates came to bubbles grave and starts praying. On the tomb stone it says:

Here lies a girl who was never loved and named Bubbles and will fly to a place where she's loved,

this girl is a concrete angel 3

There was an angel on top of the tombstone and boomer placed a rose by it and when everyone is gone he said:

"Bubbles, you may not been important but your important to me I will promise I will always love you and I miss you"

He starts walking away with tears then a spirit of bubbles appeared behind him and

she said "I will always love you to".

Then she disappeared and in her spirit world she had found her sisters and professor and that's where her home was!

Looks like bubbles flew to a place where she is loved after all!

She was one of a million concrete angels. There is many more children that suffer from child abuse and we need to stop this. If you are suffering from this don't do what bubbles did, you need to speak to someone maybe a parent, teacher or even child line.

You cannot stay silent forever. You need to break through that shell and stay strong!

XOX 3


End file.
